Thief or witch?
by clarissaaw
Summary: Chap 3 is Up! Sasuke,seorang pencuri ulung yang bahkan tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang masa lalunya,apalagi keluarganya. Jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak/sesuatu yang  besar dan panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan/"Siapa kau,Sasuke kah?"/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ini sebenarnya sudah pernah ku publish dulu banget (Fic pertama yang udah kuhapus, hahaha), tapi karena waktu itu terlalu banyak yang salah dan keluar alur. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mem-publis ulang, karena aku juga suka dengan cerita ini. hehehe. **

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Disini Sasuke berumur sekitar 13-14 tahun, Konoha terbagi atas dua bagian : Konoha Atas dan Konoha Bawah (tempat Sasuke), Sasuke 'belum' ber-marga Uchiha –tidak ada marga tepatnya, Sasuke agak bad-boy (bandel) dan lebih banyak bicara . **

**Thief or Witch**

Menurutku pencuri sama saja dengan penyihir, hampir tidak ada perbedaan malah. Contohnya diriku yang mahir bersembunyi, tanganku yang cekatan dan langkahku yang ringan. Aku bisa membuat benda- benda menghilang dari saku-saku pemiliknya, tanpa mereka sadari. Mencuri merupakan satu-sarunya keahlian yang kupunya.

Sebenarnya aku agak tidak suka dengan keahlian ini –taruhan 10 koin tembaga, tidak akan ada seoranpun anak berusia 13 tahun yang ingin menjadi seorang pencuri. Bagaimanapun, aku lebih memilih menjadi seperti anak normal lainnya, punya keluarga dan bisa sekolah. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud.

Aku bahkan tidak mengenal kedua orangtuaku, lihat wajahnya saja tidak. Satu-satunya orang dewasa yang kukenal hanyalah paman Minato dan mungkin anaknya, Naruto. Satu-satunya orang dewasa yang mengajakku berbicara di Konoha Bawah ini.

Oh, tidak-tidak. Tidak usah kalian bertampang jelek seperti itu. Aku sudah kebal dengan semua ini, hanya saja terkadang aku selalu berharap bisa hidup lebih baik dari sekarang.

Lalu suatu hari tanpa sengaja aku mencuri sebuah benda, dan benda itu nyaris saja membunuhku. Sekaligus memulai cerita ini.

Saat itu di Konoha Bawah sudah sangat larut, gelap dan sunyi. Jalanan ditutupi kabut-kabut hitam, terlihat sangat kelam dan menakutkan. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa desa di sekitarku kosong, sunyi, dan tampak mati. Tidak ada apapun dijalanan, hari ini tangan cekatan dan kaki ringanku tidak beruntung sama sekali –bayangkan, seharian penuh berlari dari satu kantong ke kantong lain, dan yang ku dapatkan hanyalah 2 koin tembaga? menyedihkan. Aspal dan bebatuan di bawah kakiku terasa dingin, menusuk tulang. Aku meringkuk di tempat persembunyianku, menahan lapar.

Saat sedang merutuki diri karena kegagalanku, aku mendengar suara langakah berat yang kuyakini milik seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh atau lima puluh tahun. Dengan cepat aku menepi kedalam bayang- bayang, menunggu mangsa mendekat agar bisa mengambil apa yang tersembunyi di kantungnya.

Cukup lama aku berdiri diam disana, menahan nafas dan mencoba meredakan debaran semangat di dada kiriku.

Dia datang, aku melihatnya, jarak kami sekitar dua meter. Dia berjalan dengan agak bungkuk menyusuri jalanan utama, bahkan dari posisiku ini aku masih dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia memiliki janggut seperti janggut kambing yang ikal berwarna hitam agak kebiruan, dengan warna rambut senada. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam mewah, tapi juga memiliki tingkat keusangan diberbagai tempat. Tampaknya dulu sekali, ia adalah orang penting, terlihat dari lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih di dada kanannya.

Kuputuskan untuk mencuri dompetnya, atau apapun yang berharga di kantungnya itu. Aku menunggu sampai ia cukup dekat, sesekali menarik nafas berusaha untuk tidak tegang. Aku mulai mengikutinya saat ia berjalan melewati tempat persembunyianku. Dengan sangat hati-hati, aku mencoba merogoh sakunya.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan halus menyentuh kulitku. Sentuhan kulitku pada benda itu, entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi agak panas dan sedikit bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambilnya dan kembali kebayang-bayang tempat tadi aku bersembunyi. Tanpa dia tahu tentunya.

Aku membuka kepalan tanganku sambil berharap itu adalah sebuah koin perak. Menghela nafas sekali, aku mulai mengamati benda di atas telapak tanganku itu. pencahayaan disini cukup buruk, namun aku yakin kalau apa yang aku dapatkan itu berbentuk agak bundar, hitam, pipih, dan ujungnya agak tajam. Bahkan dalam bayang- bayang gang, aku melihat bahwa warnanya bahkan lebih hitam dan kelam dari apapun.

Saat kuamati lebih jauh, tiba- tiba batu itu memancarkan cahaya, yang semakin lama semakin terang. Cahayanya menerangi gang, membuatku tak bisa melihat apapun. Lalu tiba- tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku, setelah itu semua jadi gelap.

.

Saat terbangun yang pertama kali kurasakan adalah bau daging panggang dan kentang goreng. Lalu aku membuka mataku, dan cahaya terang kembali membanjiri mataku. Sesaat kukira itu 'cahaya menyilaukan' tadi, tapi aku sadar itu hanyalah cahaya lampu diatasku. Saat aku sudah bisa menguasai diri, aku mendengar suara kuat dan parau di sebelahku.

"Sudah sadar, Nak? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa 'benda' itu bisa ada di tanganmu?" katanya.

Aku hanya bisa melongo, tercium olehku bau datangnya masalah. Saat melihatku hanya melongo, ia kemudian menegluarkan benda itu lagi, berharap aku dapat mengerti yang dia maksud.

"Nah nak, kau tahu benda apa ini?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan dia menghela nafas –sepertinya agak puas.

"Ini adalah alat bantu sihir, benda yang sangat berharga sekaligus berbahaya untuk penyihir. Berharga untuk pemiliknya karena dapat membantunya menggunakan sihir, tapi berbahaya untuk orang lain yang berusaha merebut benda ini dari penyihir pemiliknya," katanya menjelaskan padaku.

"Ber-berbahaya kenapa _sir_, apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang berusaha mengambilnya? " tanyaku penasaran, dan –err, agak tegang.

"Benda ini dapat membunuh orang yang berusaha mencurinya dari sang tuan, bahkan yang lebih parah jika alat bantu sihir ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, ia dapat membuat tubuh pencurinya hancur berkeping-keping dan kemudian... POOFF! Lenyap," katanya dengan tenang.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan seseorang yang tubuhnya hancur berkeping- keping seperti gelas kaca yang pecah.

"Oh, ya. Dan itu juga yang akan terjadi padamu, karena kau juga mencuri dariku," tambahnya, tidak membuat keadaanku bertamah baik.

Mataku terbelalak, aku baru ingat kalau aku tadi mencurinya. Sekarang setelah ku sadari benda yang disebut alat bantu sihir itu tinggal berjarak 10 cm lagi dari tanganku, padahal seingatku awalnya ia berjarak 1 meter dari tempatku duduk.

"_S-sir, _apa yang harus kulakukan. Tolong, aku tidak mau mati konyol seperti itu," ucapku, suaraku sedikit bergetar.

Si penyihir itu hanya memandangku dengan tajam, lalu berkata.

"Kalau begitu sebutkan namamu!" katanya, masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

Saat hendak menyebutkan namaku, aku ingat bahwa memberitahukan nama pada seorang penyihir tak dikenal sangatlah tidak bijak – Kakashi pernah memberitahukan hal itu padaku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepala saja.

Lalu ia mendengus.

Saat aku ingin membentaknya, karena menurutku tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali, kata- kataku tertahan ditenggorokan. Benda itu, saat kusadari sudah berada di telapak tanganku. Saat kucoba untuk menaruhnya dilantai, ia tidak mau lepas. Lalu sama seperti sebelumnya, cahaya terang kembali keluar dari benda itu, dan aku merasaka sekujur tubuhku menghangat.

"Hei kau bocah, kalau ingin selamat katakan siapa namamu, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu," katanya. Tapi aku berkeras, aku tetap tidak mau menyebutkannya.

Bagaimana jika ini hanya tipu muslihatnya? Bagaimana jika nanti aku menyebutkan namaku, maka ia akan menghipnotisku dengan Hocus-Pocusnya dan mengambil semua hartaku?

Ia mendengus lagi, kali ini lebih kerasa dan kentara. Membuatku kesal. Baru saja aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk melontarkan cacianku, aku merasakannya. Batu itu, menempel erat ditanganku dengan permukaan yang semakin panas seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kucoba mengenyahkan perasaan itu, tapi rasa sakitnya mulai menjalar ke sekitar lengan dan sikutku. Si penyihir kembali menanyakan namaku, kali ini tampangnya agak panik. Membuatku menyadari sesuatu.

Jika ini tipu muslihatnya, kenapa ia menyerangku? Kenapa ia menyerang anak gelandangan yang jelas-jelas tidak punya apa-apa –walau sekeping koin tembaga sekalipun.

Panik, aku meneriakan namaku dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sasuke _sir, _namaku Sasuke," ujarku panik.

"Marga-mu?" tanyanya cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu," jujur, sejak dulu yang kutahu hanyalah Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang keluargaku ataupun asal-usulku. Rasanya seperti aku muncul begitu saja di salah satu kamar rumah sakit Konoha Bawah. Aku tahu namaku juga dari salah seorang perawat di rumah sakit itu, dan sejak itu aku tidak pernah berminat bertanya apapun lagi selain namaku.

Lalu kemudian aku mendengar pria itu mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tertangkap oleh pendengaran ku, karena telinganku sekarang mulai berdengung menyakitkan dan otakku terasa terbakar. Apakah ini rasanya meledak?

Selang satu menit setelah pria itu menyebutkan kata-kata anehnya, benda itu mulai meredupkan cahayanya. Lalu kemudian, telinga dan otakku mulai kembali normal. Rasa panas ditanganku juga mulai menurun. Yang tadinya mencapai lengan, sekarang sudah bergerak turun seakan-akan terserap kembali oleh batu aneh itu. beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya kembali normal.

Pria itu tersenyum kepadaku dan berkata,

"Apakah kau lapar Nak, mari kita pesan beberapa makanan," katanya, nadanya tenang seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala. Lalu ia berkata lagi,

"Namaku Madara Uchiha, anggota Klan Uchiha terakhir," katanya. Dan saat ia mengatakan itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merayapi punggungku. Seperti pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat.

.

"Kau tahu Nak, seharusnya kau sudah mati saat pertama kali menyentuh benda itu. Aku heran kenapa itu tak terjadi, dan kau masih hidup," katanya saat kami sedang duduk menunggu makanan.

Sekarang kami berada di rumah makan. Ternayata saat tadi ia menemukan pingsan sambil memegang batu sihirnya, Madara segera membawaku ke salah satu _flat_ terdekat.

"Benarkah?" kataku agak ragu.

"Ya, kau orang pertama yang kutahu bisa selamat darinya."

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang pernah selamat sebelumnya?"

"Hanya kau satu-satunya... Ah, tunggu! Kuingat sebentar, tampaknya pernah ada satu orang... Ah ya! Salah satu Pendiri klanku – Klan Uchiha, dia yang memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang sangat mengaggumkan."

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Madara tadi. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian seorang pelayan dengan mata berkantung tebal dan rambut hitam agak berantakan membawa dua piring daging panggang, kentang goreng, dan minuman.

Melihat aku tidak memberikan respon sedikitpun tapi lebih memilih berkutat dengan kentang goreng didepanku, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau yakin tidak tahu marga maupun keluargamu sama sekali?"

"Uhumm," kataku mengagguk malas, dengan cepat kutelan makananku dan menjawabnya. "Yang kutahu, aku bangun disalah satu kamar di rumah sakit Konoha Bawah dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dan salah seorang suster memberitahukanku bahwa namaku Sasuke,"

"Menurutmu, apa pendapatmu jika kukatakan bahwa salah satu anggota klanku yang paling bungsu mayatnya tidak dapat ditemukan,"

"Entahlah, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku asal, pembicaraan ini sangat membosankan.

"Aku juga belum tahu. Tapi rasanya aku seperti melihat benang kusut di antara kita semua, dan itu semua membuatku penasaran," lanjutnya santai.

Aku nyaris tersedak ludahku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku yang seorang pencuri, anak jalanan di Konoha Bawah bisa membuat seorang penyihir dari klan Uchiha penasaran. Aku bisa saja melarikan diri, aku yakin tidak akan terkejar karena kakiku sangant ringan dan aku bisa bersembunyi dengan baik. Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu, tidak akan pernah karena aku menarik perhatian seorang Uchiha.

XXX**To be continue**XXX

**Terinspirasi dari novel yang judulnya 'The Magic Thief'- kalo gak salah -_-V**

**Agak aneh ya? Gimana nih? Kalo aneh akan segera kuhapus.. o_0a hehehe komen ya! **

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto, dan Sasuke adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Plotnya, milik ku! Ha-ha**

**Tokoh utama: Sasuke yang lainnya hanya tokoh kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya.**

**Rate: T**

**Nb: semua yang ada disini adalah Sasuke POV's, Sasuke berumur sekita 13-14 tahun, lebih banyak bicara dari Sasuke yang berumur 16 tahun di komik, marga Sasuke belum diketahui ^_^V**

**Thief or Witch**

Pagi ini pagi pertamaku sebagai murid sihir Madara, aku terbangun cukup cepat ketika dia menyenggolku dengan kakinya yang memakai sepatu kulit berwarna hitam mengkilap. Saat itu masih sangat pagi, matahari bahkan belum sepenuhnya terbit. Dapat kulihat langit diluar masih berwarna abu- abu.

Aku menguap sekilas, menggeliat, lalu megeratkan selimutku. Kulihat dia sudah rapih, dengan jubah hitam yang pinggirannya dipelisir emas, dan sepatu bot hitam mengkilapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun sepenuhnya, Nak?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu dia meneruskan. "Kalau begitu cepat cuci mukamu, lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan."

Sebenanya aku agak enggan meninggalkan kasur empuk ini. Jarang-jarang aku bisa tertidur di kasur seempuk ini. Tapi melihatnya memandangku dengan tajam membuatku mau-tidak mau meninggalkan kasur empuk ini. Berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukaku. Kurasakan air dingin mengaliri wajah dan tanganku. Membuatku merasa lebih segar, dan sedikit lapar.

Aku turun ke bawah beberapa menit kemudian dengan badan sedikit menggigil, berusaha mencari Madara. Dan aku melihatnya, sedang duduk di kursi yang kemarin malam kami duduki – yang disebelah jendela, sambil menulis sesuatu.

Saat menyadari bahwa aku sedang berjalan mendekatinya, ia buru- buru mengakhiri aktifitasnya tadi. "Sudah cuci muka?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, mana sarapannya?" ujarku padanya.

"Sebentar lagi datang, tunggu saja," katanya lagi. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah koran – tampaknya Daily Konoha, lalu mulai membacanya.

Menuruti apa yang dia katakan, aku mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya dan menunggu makanan dalam diam. Sesekali melihat kearah jendela, memperhatikan beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pelayan datang membawa kalkun dan kentang tumbuk, dan juga pai apel sebagai penutupnya. Aku mulai makan dengan lahap, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan setengah geli-setengah jengkel milik Madara.

"Wah Nak, sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan," tanyanya dengan nada geli.

Aku hanya diam, bukannya karena tidak mau menjawab, tapi karena aku baru saja menelan sepotong besar kalkun. Sehingga jika aku membuka mulut sedikit saja, aku yakin kalkun itu akan menyembur dari mulutku.

Setelah sarapan yang sangat menyenangkan itu, Madara mengajakku meninggalkan penginapan itu. tapi sebelumnya ia meninggalkan sejumlah koin tembaga diatas meja kami.

Penasaran aku mulai angkat suara untuk bertanya padanya.

"Madara kita mau kemana?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia menatapku tajam, "Ada yang harus kutemui," ujarnya, lalu ia kembali berjalan.

Langkahnya sangat cepat, sehingga aku harus berlari-lari kecil untuk merendenginya. Kami terus berjalan, sampai tiba-tiba ia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang kuyakini adalah kantor pos. Ia diam sejenak, lalu mulai mendorong pintu depan dan masuk kedalam.

Aku mengikutinya masuk dengan agak kesulitan karena pintu itu lumayan berat. Saat sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam, bau kertas langsung menyerbu rongga pernafasan ku. Membuatku agak aneh.

Aku terdiam cukup lama sampai kusadari bahwa aku sudah kehilangan sosok Madara dari ruang lingkup pandanganku. Kantor pos hari ini sangat ramai dan penuh sesak, membuatku agak kesulitan menemukan Madara.

Sampai akhirnya, aku menemukannya sedang berada didepan salah satu meja tinggi. Berbicara dengan salah satu pegawai kantor pos yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan sebatang tusuk gigi yang terselip diantara mulutnya.

Madara tampak memberikan secarik amplop padanya, lalu memberikan beberapa koin tembaga. Kemudian si pegawai mengangguk dan pergi entah kemana.

Aku berusaha keras menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang-orang agar bisa ketempat Madara. Cukup lama aku berusaha menyelinap diantara orang-orang itu, sampai akhirnya aku sampai ketempat Madara dengan nafas sedikit terengah dan peluh di dahiku.

Ia hanya mengagguk padaku, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Membuatku nyaris putus asa karena harus melewati sekumpulan orang itu lagi, tidak bisakah dia membiarkan aku bernafas terlebih dahulu?

Madara sudah sampai didepan pintu depan, dan sedang mendorong pintu. Aku segera mempercepat langkah kakiku, berkelit diantara orang-orang –yang entah sedang menuggu apa di kantor pos.

Aku berhasil menjejakan kakiku diluar dengan nafas terengah dan peluh yang semakin banyak. Jelas sekali, kantor pos adalah tempat terakhir yang akan aku kunjungi. Kami kembali berjalan melewati jalan raya yang cukup lenggang, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan didalam kantor pos. Aku berusaha merendengi langkah Madara yang panjang-panjang, membuat nafasku semakin habis.

"Err, Madara. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di kantor pos tadi?" tanyaku setelah berhasil merendenginya. Ia mengernyit mendengar pertanyaanku, membuatku was-was takut melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau tahukan apa kegunaan dari kantor pos?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Aku mengangguk, "Mengirim surat?" balasku.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau bertanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maksudku, untuk apa kau mengirim surat?" tanyaku lebih jelas. Tapi ia tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng pelan saja. Membuatku mau-tidak mau semakin penasaran.

Sisa perjalanan itu kami habiskan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya kami sampai disebuah kedai minuman yang cukup ramai.

"Tunggu disini bocah!" katanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk, lalu ia masuk ke kedai minum itu. Selang 15 menit ia keluar diikuti seorang pria tinggi berambut jabrik berwarna pirang jagung, yang kira-kira berumur enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun. Pengawal yang bagus pikirku. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna biru tua, mantel hitan dan jeans hitam. Kulirik kantung mantelnya, disana mencuat sebuah penda berwarna perak, saat kuteliti ternyata itu pegangan dari sebuah pisau kecil dan uang. Dia bekerja untuk Madara, pikirku, jadi kuputuskan untuk tak mencuri barangnya.

Dia mendekatiku, dan berkata, "Ini orang yang anda maksud _sir_?" tanyanya sambil memelototiku. Saat aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab Madara mendahuluiku.

"Ya, itu dia,"

"Aku Sasuke," ujarku.

Pria itu membungkuk, mendekatkan kepalanya padaku dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara lirih agar Madara tidak mendengarnya. " Menjauh dariku, bocah," lalu ia mengepalkan tinjunya padaku.

Menjauh darinya? Oke akan kulakukan. Lagipula aku kurang suka berada didekatnya. Rasanya, aku merasakan aura yang aneh dari orang itu.

"Ayo," kata Madara, ia sudah berada sepuluh langkah didepan kami, dan si pengawal mengikutinya.

Aku mengikuti mereka, berhati- hati untuk tetap menjaga jarak dari si pengawal sekaligus tetap bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Saat sadar aku sedang mencoba mendengarkan, mereka buru- buru diam, dan si pelayan mendelik padaku.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, kami berhenti di sebuah rumah yang besar dan terkesan kuat. Aku mengenalnya, tempat tinggal salah satu warga terburuk di Konoha Bawah, Orochimaru.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berputar di otakku. 'Untuk apa Madara kemari?' 'Apa ia ingin cari mati?' 'Orochimaru? kuharap ia bisa keluar dengan utuh.' Aku ingin bertanya sekali bertanya, tapi entah kenapa aku malah diam saja.

Dari luar tempat itu tidaklah buruk. Pintu gerbang besi yang kokoh dan besar, tembok tinggi yang bagian atasnya dipasang paku-paku dan kawat tajam –tampak seperti benteng. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah rumah besar dan tinggi dari batu yang kokoh. Sekali lihat saja, sudah sangat jelas bahwa rumah itu sukar untuk dimasuki, dan sukar pula untuk keluar dari sana. Sangat jelas bahwa itu adalah tempat terakhir yang akan ku kunjungi, untuk mencuri.

Madara berbicara dengan dua orang kaki tangan Orochimaru. Setelah beberapa saat mereka membiarkan kami masuk. Salah satunya mengantarkan kami melewati pintu depan.

"Akan ku antar kau menuju Orochimaru, tapi pengawalmu tetap diluar," katanya. Menahan kami di pintu depan. Madara mengangguk, lalu ia membawa Madara kedalam.

Aku mengamati Madara sampai ia berbelok dan menghilang. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Seorang kaki-tangan Orochimaru yang menjaga pintu depan mengawasi si pengawal baru Madara dengan pandanga curiga.

Lama aku menunggu, dan Madara belum kembali. Sambil menunduk, aku duduk di lantai yang dingin, kakiku sudah pegal karena berdiri lama. Kaki-tangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, lalu matanya menyipit curiga.

"Hei, bocah sepertinya aku mengenalmu," ujarnya.

Aku duduk diam, badanku meneggang.

"Kau si pembuka kunci kan, Orochimaru ingin bertemu denganmu," katanya lagi.

_Sial _ _untuk apa dia ingin bertemu denganku_. Sebelum sempat berkata apa- apa si kaki-tangan itu sudah mendekat kearahku, dan mencengkram erat pundakku. Dan menyeretku masuk, aku menatap si pengawal baru. Tapi ia hanya melipat lengannya dan bersandar ke didinding, tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Tuanku ingin bicara denganmu," geramnya.

_Tidak,_ bicara sama sekali bukan hal yang biasa Orochimaru lakukan. Aku menendang tulang keringng si kaki-tangan. Lalu merunduk dibawah lengannya yang berusaha meraihku, kemudian mendorongnya dengan bahuku. Rupanya doronganku terlalu kuat. Lebih kuat dari yang kuperkirakan, sehingga si kaki-tangan itu terpental cukup jauh.

Aku berlari masuk, melewati lorong yang tadi dimasuki Madara. Berlari terus sepanjang lorong, sampai tiba disebuah pintu besar yang kokoh. Bingun, aku hanya terdiam didepannya, sampai kudengar suara si kaki-tangan yang tadi. Panik, aku mencoba membuka kunci pintu itu sambil mengutuk si pengawal dalam hati, karena tidak membantu sama sekali. Dengan kawat yang ada disaku celanaku aku mulai membuka kunci, tidak sia-sia aku mendapat gelar si pembuka kunci, pintu itu bisa terbuka olehku dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Aku bergegas memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu itu, ruangan yang cukup besar dengan dinding yang dipenuhi berak-rak buku tebal. Aku melihat sebuah pintu lain, karena penasaran akupun mencoba mengintipnya dari lubang kunci. Aku melihat seseorang disana.

Dia adalah seorang penyihir, aku tahu itu karena dia punya sesuatu yang seperti Madara, tapi bentuknya seperti tanduk tergantung pada rantai dilehernya. Ia berambut hitam jabrik, kerutan- kerutan terlihat jelas disekitar yang terlihat keras. Sebelah matanya tertutup perban putih. Ia sedang bergumam sendiri sambil membaca buku tebal bersampul hijau Zamrud.

"Kurasa cara ini lebih cocok, sebaiknya kuberitahu Orochimaru," kata orang itu.

"Tapi apa ini, diperlukan darah Unicorn muda. Susah sekali untuk menangkap Unicorn muda, mereka –" suaranya makin lama makin rendah sehingga aku tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

Mengernyit sedikit kepada si buku, penyihir itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi, menuju tempat lain di ujung ruangan yang tak terlihat olehku.

Apa yang dia rencanakan dengan Orochimaru? Apapun itu aku yakin tidaklah bagus, aku ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh. Mulai memeriksa lubang kunci di pintu itu, tidak terlalu susah, dengan pinggiran roda, pengait, dan pengancing.

Aku merogoh kawat yang tadi kugunakan dari sakuku, saat mencoba membukanya, tiba- tiba pintu itu memanas membakar jari-jariku. Tampaknya pintu itu dilindungi oleh mantra. Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menyeret kembali langkahku ke pintu depan.

Sesampainya di sana, si pengawal baru itu tiba-tiba menamparku dengan cukup keras, cukup untuk membuat telingaku berdengung. Ketika aku menatapnya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya kembali bersandar didinding. Madara belum datang juga, jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku menunggunya dengan cara mengumpat dan megutuk si pengawal dalam hati.

Selang 30 menit, Madara kembali bersama si kaki-tangan tampak geram. Aku senang melihatnya kembali karena stok kutukan dan celaan yang kupunya sudah habis sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan aku juga lega melihatnya kembali dalam keadaan utuh, karena tidak semua orang berhasil keluar setelah bertemu Orochimaru. Madara menatapku tajam, lalu mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari si pengawal selama perjalanan. Aku tahu, dari perbincangan Madara dengan si pengawal, tampaknya pertemuan tadi tidak berjalan lancar. Walau begitu, kuharap Madara tahu cara lebih baik menghadapi si busuk Orochimari. Karena menurut isu yang kudengar hanya ada satu hal yang terjadi pada mereka yang berani bertemu Orochimaru. Dan itu melibatkan batu besar, rantai, dan tebing dipinggir laut. Dan memikirkan semua itu membuatku mual dan ngeri.

XXX**to Be Continue**XXX

**Dan entah kenapa saya masih memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini! AARGHH! Seperti kemarin, fic ini sebagian terinsirasi dari sebuah buku berjudul 'The Magic Thief'. Tapi dijamin, semakin kesana, cerita akan semakin berbeda. ^.^ (Walau chap ini memang banyak sekali kemiripan dengan salah satu bab-nya, karena kebetulan bab itu merupakan salah satu bab ter-fav ku. Ha-ha)**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview, kuharap kalian gak kecewa. Maaf kalau di chap ini Sakura belum keluar, tapi mungkin di chap depan dia keluar, walau belum kerasa romance antara Sasusakunya.**

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto, dan Sasuke adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. .**

**Tokoh utama: Sasuke yang lainnya hanya tokoh kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya.**

**Nb: semua yang ada disini adalah Sasuke POV's, Sasuke berusia 13-14 tahun, Sasuke lebih banyak berbicara dibandingkan Sasuke saat di komik. Beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari buku berjudul 'the Magic Thief'**

**Thief or Witch**

Hari keduaku sebagai murid sihir Madara, aku terbangun masih terbungkus selimut, hangat dan nyaman. Mata dan telingaku masih sakit akibat pukulan si pengawal, yang baru kuketahui bernama Juugo. Pukulannya cukup keras rupanya, tapi tidak terlaru parah juga karena aku masih bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan baik.

Tidak ada orang lain diruangan selain aku disini, menggeliat dan sedikit menggigil aku keluar dari selimut dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mereka pasti sudah lebih dulu ke bawah untuk sarapan, kupercepat langakahku karena mungkin Madara sudah hampir menghabiskan dagingnya, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Saat sampai dibawah aku melihat mereka sedang sibuk mengemas kembali barang- barang mereka. Hatiku mencelos, apa aku ketinggalan sarapan? Aku berhenti sejenak bawah tangga. Kemudian Juugo melihatku, dan memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat. Dengan langkah lesu aku menghampiri mereka.

"Kau, cepat makan sarapanmu," katanya, membuatku kembali semangat. "Jangan lama-lama, Madara bilang kita harus buru- buru," tambahnya.

Dengan sigap aku duduk dibangku yang masih kosong dan mulai mengisi perutku dengan semangkuk penuh sup jagung dan roti yang diberi mentega. Setelah beberapa menit Madara menyuruh kami bergegas.

"Kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?" tanyaku pada Madara, saat ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kita akan kerumah Klan Uchiha," katanya sambil mengecek kembali barang-barang.

"Oh, apakah tempatnya jauh dari sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, cukup dekat, dari sini hanya memakan waktu satu jam jika berjalan kaki," ujarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus buru-buru kalau jaraknya cukup dekat dari sini?" tanyaku.

"Ada yang harus kukunjungi terlebih dahulu."

Aku hanya mengangguk, dam kembali membuat _sandwich_ lagi, sementara Juugo kembali berkemas. Setelah Juugo selesai, Madara menyuruhku untuk membantunya membawa barang. Sebagai murid yang baik, aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

Setelah menghabiskan remah terakhir rotiku dengan, aku menghampiri Minato, dan mengambil dua tas yang lumayan besar. Kurasa isi tas ini batu, karena sangat berat, nyaris saja aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya.

Saat aku keluar dari tempat itu, Juugo dan Madara sudah berbelok ditikungan, berlari aku menyusul mereka. Kurasakan tas-tas berat itu membentur ke kedua kakiku, dan peluh mulai keluar dari kening dan leherku. Aku heran mengapa Juugo sanggup membawa tas-tas yang bahkan lebih besar dari yang kubawa tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun.

Terengah-engah, aku mengikuti mereka berbelok ditikunga selanjutnya, yang kutahu menuju pusat desa, tempat kantor Hokage. Kami berjalan selama 20 menit menyusuri jalan-jalan dipusat kota, sampai akhirnya Madara berhenti disebuah bangunan yang besar.

Menurutku bangunan itu tidak beda jauh dari rumah Orochimaru. Yang membedakan hanyalah, rasanya bangunan ini terlihat indah dan nyaman, bukan mengerikan dan dingin. Didepan gerbanganya dijaga oleh dua orang memakai seragam berwarna hijau tua dengan rompi senada, bukan baju dekil dan celana hitam, serta tampang sangar. Madara dan Juugo mendekati kedua orang itu dan membicarakan sesuatu.

Saat aku mendekat, kulihat salah seorang dari mereka sedang menggunakan sebuah alat komunikasi, kurasa ia sedang berbicara dengan orang didalam gedung ini. Lama kami menunggu ia selesai bicara, kurasakan tanganku mulai sakit dan kebas. Sambil mengeluh aku menjatuhkan tas- tas itu, lalu berjongkok disebelahnya. Madara menatapku tajam.

"Hati-hati dengan tas itu, bocah," katanya, sambil mendelik.

Baik, tapi sayangnya tas ini tidak baik pada tanganku, batinku. Sambil merutuk dalam hati, aku mengintip isi tasnya. Kulihat terdapat banyak gulungan, buku- buku tebal, dan berbagai benda aneh dijejalkan kedalamnya. _Pantas saja berat_, batinku kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat orang tadi mematikan alatnya, dan mempersilahkan kami masuk. Ternyata bangunan itu lebih indah dari yang terlihat diluar, tamannya sangat luas dan bersih. Bangunannya sendiri sangat besar dan bergaya kuno, dengan dinding putih bersih. Dipintu menuju dalam gedung ada 2 orang penjaga. Saat melihat kami, mereka bergegas membukakan pintu, dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Selamat datang _sir_, bisa saya antar ketempat tujuan anda?" tanyanya salah satu diantara mereka.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hokage," jawab Madara. Gayanya tampak sangat keren dan elegan. Membuatku mau-tak mau, merasa sedikit bangga menjadi muridnya.

Lalu salah satu dari mereka membawa kami ke lantai berikutnya, disana aku melihat ada sebuah pintu besar, yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang kokoh. Dipintu itu tertempel tulisan berplakat emas _'Kantor Hokage'_. Si penjaga mengetuk pintu itu, lalu dari dalam terdengas suara teredam yang menyuruh kami masuk.

Saat pintu dibuka, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut yang tidak umum, yaitu merah muda. Dia sedang bicara dengan seseorang wanita yang sama cantiknya, wanita itu duduk di belakang sebuah meja kayu yang besar, dan terlihat keren menurutku.

Saat melihat siapa yang datang, wanita itu langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan si gadis, dan tersenyum kepada kami. Setelah menyuruh kami duduk, ia berbicara sebentar pada si gadis, tapi kata-katanya tidak terdengar olehku. Si gadis menatapnya sejenak, sebelum ia mengaggukkan kepalanya. Lalu berjalan kearahku.

"Kau, ikut aku," ucapnya singkat dan tegas.

Aku hanya mengagguk dan mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Ia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan lain dilantai itu. Ruangan itu mirip seperti ruang bersantai dengan sofa-sofa besar dan empuk, dan beberapa buku.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu sementara mereka mengadakan pertemuan," ucapnya lagi. Dan aku mengangguk.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura, anak Hokage," katanya masih dengan nada tegas, dan menurutku terdengar sedikit angkuh.

"Oh, maaf atas kelancanganku sebelumnya. Namaku Sasuke, hanya Sasuke," ujarku. Setidaknya, aku harus memberi kesan baik padanya. Bagaimanapun, aku sekarang murid penyihir.

Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar namaku, dan berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku. "Baiklah, 'Hanya-Sasuke' izinkan aku untuk membaca bukuku. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau disini, selama itu tidak melanggar peraturan,"

Aku mendengus mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan, 'Hanya-Sasuke'? sekonyol itukah perkenalanku tadi?

Sakura menarik sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul kulit yang terlihat sangat tua. Kemudian mulai asyik membaca, sedangkan aku hanya duduk-duduk disalah satu sofa empuk disana.

Menurut jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu, aku baru saja menunggu selama 10 menit, tapi rasanya seperti menunggu selama satu hari penuh. Disini sangat membosankan, si Sakura itu asyik membaca, dan mengabaikanku sama-sekali. Mencoba mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan, aku mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah marun. Tapi aku segera menyadari kesalahanku, aku kan...

"Hei kau, siapa tadi namamu? Sasuke?" tanyanya. Suaranya seperti terdengar dari ujung lorong yang sangat panjang.

Aku hanya mengagguk, lalu ia meneruskan. "Bagaimana kau bisa bersama tuan Uchiha itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku murid sihirnya," ujarku singkat. Lalu tiba- tiba matanya membulat, dan ia berkata dengan nada sedikit takjub.

"Kau, murid sihirnya? Apakah kau sangat pandai menyihir sampai diangkat oleh keturunan Klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu? Bisa kau tunjukan sedikit sihir padaku?" katanya, sedikit kelewat antusias.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Sejujurnya, aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan sihir sama sekali."

"APA, bagaimana bisa? Kau menjadi murid sihir tanpa melakukan sihir?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada antusias dan sedikit tidak percaya.

Kembali mengehela nafas, aku menjawab, "Aku mencuri alat bantu sihir miliknya."

Dan kemudian matanya kembali melebar, dan ia berteriak histeris, membuatku kaget. "KAU MENCURINYA, DAN KAU TIDAK MATI? BAGAIMANA BISA?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, dan ia menggeleng-gelengkankan kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat hening, aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya. "Hei, tadi kau bilang mereka terkenal kan? Kenapa begitu, kenapa menurutmu mereka terkenal? Kau tahu sesutau tentang klan itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kejadian itu?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih, nyaris tak kudengar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Tertulis di beberapa buku, mulai dari sejarah berdirinya, para pendirinya, anggota klannya, sampai kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Sakura masih dengan suara lirih.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyaku, dengan nada setengah memohon.

"Tapi, kaukan bisa baca sendiri dari bukunya?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. "Bisa kupinjamkan beberapa buku kalau kau mau," kata Sakura buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat wajahku sedikit muram. Rupanya ia mengira aku tidak punya buku seperti itu, dan perkataannya tadi menyinggung perasaanku.

"Bukan begitu, aku.. aku hanya tidak bisa.." aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku, bisa kurasakan panas menjalari mukaku sampai ke telingaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan muka heran karena melihat wajahku yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"A..ak..aku tidak bisa mem..membaca.." kataku, wajahku semakin panas setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirku.

Hening selama beberapa detik, selama itu pula kukira ia akan meledak tertawa dan mengejekku. Bukan salahku kan apabila aku tidak bisa membaca, aku kan seorang pencuri, mana mungkin bisa sekolah.

Tapi setelah beberapa detik hening, ia tidak tertawa sedikitpun, malah mengambil sebuah buku, dan duduk disebelahku. Kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas saat ia sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"Ini, coba kau lihat."

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung, aku mendongak melihat wajahnya. Mencoba mencari bukti bahwa ia sedang menggodaku. Tapi yang kulihat hanya senyum manis dengan sedikit semburat pink di kedua pipinya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa membaca?"

"Itu tabel alphabet, coba kau lihat dulu," ujar Sakura lembut, memuatku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari punggungku, dan membuat rasa maluku menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Dan apa itu alphabet?" tanyaku bingung, sambil berusaha tidak menatap kearah mata hijau cemerlangnya.

Lalu kurasakan ia tersenyum geli, dan berkata,

"Kau lihat, bentuk- bentuk aneh ini? Itu namanya huruf, dan jika mereka disatukan akan membentuk sebuah kalimat. Seperti ini, huruh 'A' ini, disatukan dengan huruf 'I', dan huruf 'R' ini, maka akan menjadi kata air, mengerti?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, berusaha merekam semua yang ia katakan dalam otakku. Ia diam sejenak sambil membuka-buka lembaran buku, kemudian ia mulai memberitahuku nama-nama huruf yang lainnya.

Setengah jam selanjutnya kami habiskan untuk aku belajar membaca dan menulis. Aku belajar dengan cukup cepat dalam membaca, tapi tidak dalam menulis. Kata Sakura tulisanku sangat jelek, dan itu cukup menghancurkan semangatku.

Kemudian ketika jam di dinding itu menunjukan pukul 1 siang, seorang pelayan masuk dan menyuruh kami untuk makan siang bersama yang lainnya.

.

Sesampainya diruang makan, aku melihat Madara, Juugo, Hokage, dan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek sudah duduk mengelilingi meja. Mereka menoleh saat aku mendekati meja. Hokage dan wanita itu tersenyum padaku, tapi Madara dan Minato menatapku dengan pandangan tajam seperti biasanya.

Aku duduk diantara Minato dan Sakura, setelah semuanya duduk seorang pelayan datang dan membawa berbagai hidangan yang terlihat sangat lezat. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memenuhi piringku dengan kentang tumbuk, kalkun, dan ayam bakar. Hokage, Sakura, dan wanita itu menatapku dengan pandangan geli. Sedangkan Juugo mendelik padaku, dan Madara mengacuhkanku seperti biasanya.

Setelah makan siang yang menyenangkan itu, aku pulang bersama Madara dan Minato. Sebelum pulang, tidak lupa aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sakura, yang ditanggapinya dengan anggukan dan cengiran lebar.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal klan Uchiha, aku ingat bahwa Sakura belum menceritakan padaku tentang kejadian itu. Dengan hati sedikit dongkol, aku kembali berjalan, bertekad menemukan buku mengenai klan itu di rumah mereka sendiri. Rumah Klan Uchiha.

Jarak dari tempat Hokage ke rumah klan Uchiha memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi masalahnya jalannya yang menanjak membuat perjalanan lebih melelahkan. Apalagi sepatuku yang sol-nya sudah menipis makin memberburuk keadaanku.

Setelah 20 menit menanjak, kami sampai disebuah rumah luas yang mirip seperti rumah orang Jepang pada Jaman dahulu.

Rumah klan Uchiha, tempat ini pernah menjadi rumah besar yang luas dan hebat dengan tiang- tiangnya yang terbuat dari kayu yang sangat kuat, dan bangunannya yang besar dan kokoh. Tapi sayangnya itu dulu, dulu sekali. Sekarang bangunan ini lebih mirip dengan rumah hantu yang biasanya digunakan pada malam-malam halloween.

Beberapa kacanya retak dan tertutup debu, dan dindingnya sangat kusam, menampilkan kesan dingin dan tak pernah ditinggali. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumanku karena tiang-tiang penyangga rumah itu masih kuat dan tidak rapuh sama sekali, hanya itu yang masih memperlihatkan bahwa rumah ini pernah menjadi rumah besar.

Walau keadaanya sangat memperihatinkan, tapi aku sudah menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama, rasanya seperti kembali kerumah. Dari wajah Madara, terlihat bahwa ia juga sangat menyukai rumah ini, tapi aku ragu apakah ia akan mengakuinya atau tidak. Sedangkan Juugo malah tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, dan itu membuatku sedikit heran.

"Hei, kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Juugo. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu mengikuti Madara menyeberangi halaman dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Bahkan bagian dalamnya sama menakjubkannya, yang terlihat oleh ku saat pertama kali masuk adalah aksen jepang yang sangat kuat. Bagian dalamnya semuanya terbuat dari kayu jati yang kuat.

Kulihat Juugo sudah setengah jalan mengeluarkan barang- barang dari dalam tas, dan Madara berdiri ditengah ruangan, mengamati sekelilingnya dengan cermat, lalu berkata, "Kita akan mulai dari bangunan utama rumah ini, lalu ke ruang kerjaku, kamar utama, dan dua kamar lainnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu ia menatapku tajam, "Buat dirimu berguna bocah," lalu Madara membuka jubahnya. "Dan bawakan semua buku-buku itu untuku bocah," tambahnya.

Dengan setengah hati aku mulai mengambil buku-buku Madara yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, lalu mengikutinya melewati sebuah lorong. Dan kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu, yang kurasa merupakan ruang kerja Madara.

Benar saja, saat dibuka aku melihat lemari-lemari besar berisi buku-buku tebal. Rak-rak berisi benda-benda aneh, sebuah perapian, dan meja seperti milik Hokage. Madara masuk, lalu menyuruhku meletakan buku-bukunya di salah satu lemari. Setelah itu ia menyuruhku membantu Juugo.

Aku kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong tadi, sesampainya diruang depan kulihat Minato masih mengeluarkan barang- barang dari tas. Melihatku datang, ia menghentikan pekerjaanya. "Kau, bersihkan kamar utama dan dua kamar lainnnya!" katanya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak kamar- kamar itu," ujarku setengah bohong, karena saat berjalan menuju ruangan Madara aku melihat sebuah lorong yang mengarah pada barisan pintu-pintu kamar. Entahlah, tapi aku berharap ia membiarkanku sendiri agar aku bisa punya cukup waktu untuk menjelajahi rumah ini.

Ia menatapku tajam lalu menunjuk sebuah lorong lainnya. "Ikuti saja lorong itu, lalu belok kiri. Disana ada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua, itu kamar utama,"

"Lalu dimana dua kamar lainnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ikuti lorong itu lagi, tapi jangan belok kiri, kau harus belok kanan. Disana kau akan melihat dua kamar dengan pintu berwarna cokelat, dan cokelat muda. Pilih salah satu dari dua ruangan tadi untuk kau jadikan kamar," ujarnya.

Mengikuti perintahnya, membawa ember berisi air, lap, dan sapu, aku menyusuri lorong itu. Sesampainya di persimpangan aku memilih belok kiri terlebih dahulu. Disana kulihat ruangan dengan pintu besar berwarna cokelat. Saat kubuka terdapat sebuah ranjang ukuran besar, sebuah lemari besar, sofa, dan rak berisi benda-benda aneh seperti di ruangan Madara.

Aku memulai pekerjaanku dengan mengelap benda-benda di rak. Rak itu dipenuhi benda-benda sihir, semuanya ditutupi debu tebal. Aku menemukan sebuah bola kristal seperti yang digunakan peramal di pinggir jalan Konoha, sebuah kuali seperti milik Paman Minato, beberapa pena yang terbuat dari bulu burung elang, bergulung- gulung perkamen, dan lain-lain.

Setelah benda-benda itu bersih dari debu, aku beralih ke lemari besar di pojok ruangan. Lemari itu memiliki beberapa pintu, dan banyak laci.

'_Pasti membutuhkan waktu lama membersihaknnya,'_ batinku. Lama sekali, sampai seluruh barang dilemari itu berhasil aku bersihkan.

Isi dari lemari pertama tidak terlalu menganggumkan, hanya buku-buku tebal, beberapa jubah berbau apak, dan dua pasang sepatu kulit lama yang tertutup debu tebal.

Tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah isi dari salah satu pintu itu. Disana berisi barang-barang yang biasanya digunakan untuk berlatih ilmu bela diri. Terlihat dari barang barang yang tersimpan rapih disana. Contohnya beberapa jarum besar yang pastinya tidak mungkin dipakai untuk menjahit, beberapa pisau lipat, beberapa rantai yang ujungnya terdapat bola berduri, dan sebuah pedang yang dibungkus kain hitam.

Setelah itu aku menghabiskan 2 jam terakhir untuk membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang tergantung di langit-langit, menyapu seluruh ruangan, dan membersihkan semua kaca di ruangan itu.

Sesaat setelah aku selesai membersihkan kamar utama itu, kudengar suara Juugo memanggilku dari ruang depan. Sesampainya diruang depan, Juugo sudah menungguku. "Kau sudah selesai membersihkan kamar- kamar itu?" tanyanya.

"Belum, baru kamar utama saja," ujarku.

"Ya sudah, kita makan dulu, setelah itu kubantu kau membersihkan 2 kamar lainnya," katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju dapur.

Disana Madara sedang memakan sepotong besar paha ayam sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal. Begitu aku datang ia hanya menatapku sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Juugo ternyata selain pandai berkelahi, ia juga pandai memasak. Itu terlihat dari masakan buatannya, sup bawang dan ayam goreng. Tanpa basa-basi aku memakannya dengan lahap, rasanya sama enaknya dengan makanan di kantor Hokage tadi.

Setelah selesai makan, Jugo membantuku membereskan sisa kamar yang belum sempat kusentuh. Aku memilih sebuah kamar dengan pintu cokelat muda. Kamar itu memang tidak sebagus dan sebesar kamar utama yang tadi, tapi cukup nyaman bagiku. Setelah selesai membersihkan semuanya, aku langsung merebahkan diriku kekasur, yang ternyata sangat empuk itu, dan tertidur.

Aku bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat aneh.

Aku sedang berjalan sendirian mendaki sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Langit diatasku berwarna kelabu, terlihat sangat suram dan agak menyeramkan. Aku mendaki sekitar sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya berhasil sampai dipuncak bukit.

Sesampainya di sana, kulihat sebuah gua yang tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Entah kenapa aku berjalan memasuki gua tersebut, guanya sangat gelap dan berbau apak, banyak sekali kerangka hewan-hewan kecil yang berserakan membuatku mual dan merinding.

Gua itu sangat sunyi, hanya terdengar bunyi berkeretakan pelan yang diiringi desisan, seperi sesuatu sedang berusaha menghirup nafas.

Aku agak merinding membayangkannya. Saat hendak keluar dari gua tersebut, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang dalam dan dingin. "Siapa disana?" kata suara tersebut dengan banyak desisan disetiap katanya.

Baru saja aku hendak menjawab saat suara tadi menunjukan sosoknya, kata-kataku seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak, dan sesuatu yang dingin menjalari punggungku.

Kulihat di tengah gua, sesuatu yang besar dan panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Ia menggelung tubuhnya agar muat di dalam gua ini.

Makhluk itu membuka mulutnya, menampakan taring-taring besar dan panjangnya yang mengancam. "Siapa kau, Sasuke kah?" tanya binatang itu lagi.

Makhluk itu menatap tepat kearah mataku dengan mata merah darahnya. Pupilnya yang hanya berupa garis berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tiga titik.

Nafasku tercekat ditenggororkan, aku merasakan sensasi De Javu yang hebat. Dan tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan menarikku menjauh, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap seakan-akan ada yang mencabut kedua bola mataku dari tempatnya.

Secepat kedatangannya, kegelapan itu menjauhiku. Satu tarikan nafas yang terasa menrobek paru-paruku, aku mendengar suara Juugo memanggil namaku. Lalu aku merasakan kedua bola mataku kembali berfungsi.

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah cahaya lampu kamarku yang terasa membakar mataku yang entah sejak kapan berair. Lalu wajah Juugo menutupi cahaya lampu, menyelamatan mataku dari kebuataan yang kukira bakal terjadi.

"Ada apa bocah, kau berteriak-teriak dalam tidurmu?" katanya sambil membantuku duduk.

Kuarasakan seluruh tubuhku gemetar dan bersimbah rasa pusing tiba-tiba menjalari kepalaku.

"Ukh!" rintihku saat rasa pusing itu semakin mejadi-jadi.

"Ini, minum ini. Aku akan panggil Madara," ucap Juugo sambil mengangsurkan sebuah cangkir dengan isi berwarna cokelat tua.

"Apa ini?"

"Cokelat panas, minumlah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Juugo segera melesat keluar kamar. Dengan agak ragu, aku mendekatkan bibir cangkir dengan bibir ku. Aroma cokelat yang sanga kukenal seketika memenuhi rongga penciumanku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menegak isi cangkir itu, dan perasaan hangat memenuhi rongga dadaku, cukup membuatku melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Ada apa bocah? Kau mengganggu tidurku!" suara Madara yang sedikit parau terdengar dari arah pintu.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan melihatnya yang sedang bersandar diambang pintu dengan piama hijau tua-nya.

"Dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila tadi, kukira kau harus tau tentang hal ini," suara Juugo menyahut dari belakang Madara.

Madara memandangku dengan tajam, lalu berkata. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ceritakan padaku tentang apa yang membuatmu berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila tengah malam begini."

Menegak sisa cokelat yang ada di cangkirku, aku pun mulai bercerita tentang mimpiku. Tidak kusangka respon yang diberikan Madara dan Juugo cukup serius.

"Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini kau menemukan benda sihirmu, bocah," ujar Madara setelah diam satu menit penuh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Makhluk itu? salah satu bagian tubuhnya nanti akan berguna untuk sihirmu,"

Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya. Makhluk tadi? Makhluk besar itu? Yang ada, salah satu bagian tubuhku yang nantinya dia jadikan makan malam.

"Oleh karena itulah aku akan mulai melatihmu untuk menghadapinya."

"Me-melatih? Melatih KU?"

XXX**To Be Continue**XXX

**Yak, selesai juga chap tiga ini. Maafkan atas keterlambatan meng-update cerita ini, itu semua dikarenakan internet dirumahku sedang eror TT_TT**

**Sudah lumayan panjang ceritanya. Tapi typo dan kesalahan lainnya masih belum bisa dihilangkan sepenuhnya. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk meminimalisir kan keberadaannya. Hehehe**

**Aku sedang mencoba membuat cerita ini mengalir apa adanya, dan aku sedang mencoba membuat romance antara Sasusaku tanpa membuat cerita ini keluar dari jalurnya.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
